


My Kitten

by DarkWitch007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Half-Blood Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sibling Incest, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitch007/pseuds/DarkWitch007
Summary: AU - Hermione is Tom Riddle's younger sister.Hermione Riddle has always belonged to her older brother. He has always been there for her and watches every step she takes, but something isn't right. As Hermione gets older, she realizes just how deep her brother feels for her, and every step she tries to walk away only makes Tom Riddle drag her back harder. Will she ever escape the snake's grasp or is her brother too strong willed for her to ever leave?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 33
Kudos: 296





	My Kitten

Hermione Riddle clung to her father’s hand as they walked to the Hogwarts Express. She had waited excitedly for this day for two years when they had dropped her older brother Tom off for his first year. Now it was her turn to go to Hogwarts and learn magic, but she was nervous. She had never been without her father before and she didn’t want to leave him. All her life he had been there to protect and guide her, never leaving her alone. Her stepmother, Cecilia, held her other hand tight. She had not wanted to let Hermione leave home to study magic, especially since Tom was there. 

Hermione smiled at the thought of her big brother. He walked in front of the group with his long legs quickly outpacing the trio. Her brother was her best protector of all even though their stepmother did not like him around her. She was always happy to sit in the big armchair near the fire at night while her brother read to her from his textbooks. Tom always had the nicest voice and there was nothing better than to drift off to the sound of his voice. 

“Kitten” Her father’s deep voice pulled her from her thoughts. He had crouched down so they were eye level. She had always been short while everyone else was always taller than her. It annoyed her that she could never keep up with her brother. It seemed for every inch he grew, she stayed the same. 

Hermione smiled at her father. “Yes father?”

“Stay with your brother for as long as you can and write to us as soon as you get settled. I want to hear about everything.” She nodded at the request before throwing herself into his arms. Her father held her tight before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. She was only free for a second before her mother enveloped her into a hug. She whispered how much she loved Hermione before letting her go. Hermione was hesitant to let go. While Cecilia was not her birth mother, she was the only one that she knew. Her real mother died giving birth to her. Merope Riddle had never fully recovered from giving birth to her brother and she just couldn’t hold out anymore once Hermione entered the world. Her father didn’t like to talk about her, so she never asked. 

“I promise to write.” Hermione smiled at her parents as Tom grasped her hand in his firm grip. Tom Riddle Sr. looked at his son with a stern expression. “Keep an eye on your sister. Make sure she wears her coat.” 

“I will father.” Tom smiled down at Hermione while he squeezed her hand softly. “I will make sure that nothing happens to her.” Her brother didn’t bother to hug their mother or father before turning and leaving Hermione to the train. She waved at her parents excitedly before Tom led her inside. “Come my little kitten.” 

“Remember to write to me darling!” Cecilia cried out behind them before Tom Sr. Put his arms around his wife. It would be the first time Hermione would be leaving their side for an extended period of time. “I don’t like this Tom.” She whispered. “I don’t want him with her.”

“All will be well. It has to be.” Inside he swallowed the dread as he watched their little girl be led away by his son.

Hermione’s hand tightened on her brother’s as they walked to a cabin near the middle as the train began to leave the station. The cabin was filled with a few boys that grew quiet when he opened the door and led Hermione inside. They made no noise as they sat and Tom made sure that she was tucked into his side. She looked around at them shyly before giving them a sweet smile. 

“Who is this?” The blonde boy asked after a moment.

“My sister.” Tom’s hand gripped hers tighter. 

The blonde boy’s eyes grew larger when he heard that. “Your sister.” He smirked. “I’m Lucius Malfoy.”

“Hermione.” She answered softly. “I like your hair.” She liked how it was long and pale. It reminded her of the white yarn her mother had used to knit her mittens with. She wanted to touch it but Tom wouldn’t like her touching him. The other boys introduced themselves before turning to talk to one another. It was quite boring. They talked about a game of quidditch. She would be more interested if they talked about classes and spell work.

“My younger brother is starting this year as well.” Lucius said to her softly. 

“Really?” She perked up. “Does he like to read?”

Lucius looked surprised but smiled at Tom. “I had my doubts for a minute but Hermione truly is your sister.”

Tom snorted out loud. “Of course she is my sister. We have the same eyes.” He smiled down at Hermione. “My precious little sister.” He once again kissed the top of her head before tugging one of her curls affectionately. Hermione let out a soft giggle and cuddled into his arm. It didn’t take long for the train to lull her to sleep.

Tom watched as his little sister slept against him, her soft breath fanned his shirt with every exhale. She was perfect and his. She had always been his. Since she first opened her eyes and stared at him with the same golden brown that matched his own, he knew the truth. He had always stood by her side, the shadow that couldn’t disappear. He had watched every moment of her life and always would. 

“She seems sweet.” Lucius remarked softly, not daring to raise his voice any louder than a soft whisper. He knew not to anger Tom. The consequences would not be good for him or those around him. No one messed with Tom. They all knew better.

“She is and she will always be. My little kitten.” He looked up sharply at the slytherin boys. “She will always remain safe. Do you understand?”

“Of course Tom.” Avery smiled. He was always ready to please him in any way. 

“Lucius. Make sure your brother keeps an eye on her in their classes.” He stroked the back of her hand gently. He needed her to be safe in the little bubble that he was creating for her. He would never allow her to stray from his side without protection. 

“Are you sure that she will be in Slytherin?” Lucius wasn’t sure that she would be sorted into their house. Not with her sweet little personality.

“Of course she will. Blood is thicker than water.” Tom smirked. Blood mattered the most in Slytherin and her blood came directly from it. Tom knew that the best. His first ear had been miserable at the hands of his classmates, but they soon realized he was not someone to be messed with. By the end of his second year, they had all feared and respected him. He had to make it so. He needed Hermione to be safe. He needed her to be next to him so nothing could happen to her. There had only been one way to do so. Every taunt, every prank was worth it if he could cage his sister so tight she could never escape. 

Lucius remained quiet as he observed Tom with his sleeping sister. The hair on his neck rose as he watched Tom pet her. He had heard him mention his sister before but never gave any information. He could see why now. While Tom was pale with black hair with a soft curl to it, Hermione was pale with golden brown ringlets that fell around a soft angelic face. Her cute button nose slightly upturned with small pale freckles dotted around. She reminded him of the dolls his mother used to keep in the nursery. She was also a little on the short size for her age versus her brother, who seemed to be outgrowing them all. They looked like a pair, a king cobra coiled around a small tabby cat whose eyes beckoned with the promise of cuddles if saved from the snake’s grasp. Lucius would have to warn Draco.

Hermione gripped her brother’s hand tight as they disembarked from the train. She was nervous about separating from her brother. “Tom..I’m nervous.” She whispered. She grasped his hand tighter. 

“Everything will be fine. Just do as I told you, Hermione.” He leaned down. “Remember to tell the hat that you belong in slytherin with me.” 

She nodded silently before forcing herself to let go of his hand. She started to walk away when her brother pulled her back. “Never walk away from me.” He growled. He was very sensitive about that. 

“I’m sorry Tom.” She winced at how hard he was squeezing her shoulder. He sighed and let go. Tom took her hand and led her over to where the first years were lined about. He kissed the top of her head and finally let go. “Remember what I said.” 

Hermione nodded softly before turning and walking with the other first years. She mainly kept her eyes down before someone tapped on her shoulder. “Was that your brother?” A dark haired boy asked. She smiled and nodded. “He is really protective of me.”

“I could tell. I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” He held out his hand.

“Hermione Riddle.” She smiled brightly at him. He blushed. “Riddle must be a muggle name. Muggleborn?”

She shook her head. “Half-blood. My mother was a witch. Well my birth mother. My stepmother is a muggle.” 

Harry smiled. “My mother is a muggleborn so I know loads of muggle things.” Hermione giggled at his enthusiasm. She wasn’t as nervous when Harry talked to her. He was nice to her and even listened when she gave him facts about the castle she had learned from Hogwarts: A History. She didn’t even notice the red haired boy until he interrupted and began to tease her for being a know-it-all. Her smile fell at the taunts. 

“Shut up Ron.” Harry snapped. “Don’t mind him. He’s just being a prat.” 

“It’s okay.” She responded gently. She wouldn’t look up until Harry took her hand in his. He walked with her into the great hall as everyone watched. She looked around for her brother and waved when she spotted him. She hid that Harry still held her hand. “He really is protective. “ Harry said. “What will he do when you get placed in a different house?” 

“I won’t.” She said. “Tom says that Slytherin is in our blood and blood is thicker than water.” 

“Too bad. I was hoping you would get placed in Gryffindor with me.” He whispered as the sorting began.


End file.
